Lossoth
The Lossoth are a faction in Forodwaith founded on June 1st, 2017 by Rumil. '''It is currently led by '''WarlordHUN. Currently, the Lossoth share their land with the Northen Longbeard Dwarves, under the Kingdom of Forochel or Forochel for short. As of such, both dwarves and Lossoth work together within the Kingdom underneath their respective faction rulers: WarlordHUN for the Lossoth and Creeperblast99 for the Northern Longbeard Dwarves. Both leaders of the faction form a council along with other chosen indivduals and high-ranking members. Background The Lossoth are a canon race of men living in the Northern Wastes loosely based on the indigenous Eskimo and Inuit people of North America. The bleak, frigid landscape of Forodwaith is where the Lossoth make their home. The icy Bay of Forochel provides what little comfort can be found in the permanent winter climate left behind after Beleriand descended beneath the waves. By enduring these harsh conditions, the Lossoth have become a hardy people fighting for survival. No magnificent palaces, nor towering spires; the Snowmen of Forochel have turned to living off what little can be reaped from the landscape. These men are unrelated to the Dúnedain, and trace their lineage back to a similar source as the Dunlendings. That being said, these men care not for ancient kings and long lineages, but rather aptitude in survival. Upon destruction of the Kingdom of Arthedain, the last King of Arnor, Arvedui fled to the frigid north to escape the Witch-king of Angmar, finding asylum in Forochel's hearths. When the Elven Lord Círdan heard of Arvedui's plight, he sent a vessel to the Bay of Forochel in hope that he could recover King Arvedui and the palantíri of the North. Arvedui insisted upon leaving during the winter chill against the wisdom of the Lossoth. The ships hull was breached by an iceberg, and Arvedui, along with the palantíri, was swallowed by the unforgiving ice. History Upon leaving the Hosts of Mordor, Rumil wandered north until she came to the Bay of Forochel. It was here that she began constructing the village of Inuvik and founded the Lossoth on June 4th 2017. A handful of players joined this new faction in the North including bhubb1 '''and '''Kazantha, '''who both took up leadership positions. Sadly, loss of members forced Rumil to eventually disband the faction. However, the Lossoth would not stay dead, and on February 24th the Dwarves of Forochel recruited '''Hexidecimark '''to refound the faction. Hexi and his followers managed to take ownership of Inuvik, and started the construction of Frystgaurd, but with the near collapse of the Forochel Dwarves, the Lossoth lost much of their power. Hexi, no longer having the time to play appointed '''Fletcher_Renn as acting Chieftain on May 3rd against the advice of others, but Fletcher would soon disappear. Martinus204 was then appointed acting Chieftain on June 16th 2019. In early September 2019, Hexi resigned as chieftain and named Martinus the sole ruler of the faction. During his reign several new people joined the faction and the overall activity of the faction rose again. However Martinus decided to leave the tribe and rejoin Rohan, his original faction on the 27th of October. Ranks The rank system of the Lossoth: * Chieftain: '''the leader of the tribe * '''Sage: '''council member, supervisor of a certain province * '''Tribesman: '''a member of the faction * '''Recruit: '''one who wishes to join the tribe Members * WarlordHUN (Head Chieftain) * Hexidecimark (Citizen) * Dunker220 (Citizen) * Canadian_Wyvern (Citizen) * JonsSnow (Citizen) * michiel201 (Recruit) * Sokkyo (Recruit) * Tatan (Recruit) Settlements Village of Inuvik Inuvik is the current capital of the Lossoth, featuring numerous homes, a tavern, a smithy and the Great Hall of the Dragon,which often holds feasts and from where the Chieftain leads the tribe. It is located somwhere in the southern part of Forochel, not many travelers have seen this cosy and welcomiing place in the barren snowy lands, but those who succesfully arrived could tell the stories about the hospitality of the tribe in the north. Village of Frystgaurd Being built by '''Hexidecimark, it is the factions current focus and will be the new capital once completed. Category:Faction Category:Men